mediafandomcom-20200222-history
Get It On (T. Rex song)
* boogie rock }} | Length = | Label = Fly (UK) Reprise (US) | Writer = Marc Bolan | Producer = Tony Visconti | Last single = "Hot Love" (1971) | This single = "Get It On" (1971) | Next single = "Jeepster" (1971) }} "Get It On" is a song by the British glam rock group T. Rex, featured on their 1971 album Electric Warrior. Written by frontman Marc Bolan, "Get It On" was the second chart-topper for T. Rex on the UK Singles Chart. In the United States, it was retitled "Bang a Gong (Get It On)" to avoid confusion with a song of the same name by the group Chase. History LBolan claimed to have written the song out of his desire to record Chuck Berry's "Little Queenie", and said that the riff is taken from the Berry tune. In fact, a line (And meanwhile, I'm still thinking) of "Little Queenie" is said at the fade of "Get It On".Paytress, Mark, Bolan: The Rise And Fall Of The 20th Century Superstar, p. 182, Omnibus Press (2003), This was the song that virtually ended the once-solid friendship between Bolan and John Peel, after Peel made clear his lack of enthusiasm for it on air after playing his advance white label copy. Bolan and Peel only spoke once more before the former's death in 1977.Paytress, Mark, Bolan: The Rise And Fall Of The 20th Century Superstar, p. 182-3, Omnibus Press (2003), Peel, John, Margrave of the Marshes, p.236, 238–9, Bantam Press (2005), During a December 1971 Top of the Pops performance, Elton John mimed a piano on the song. This performance is usually the video clip for the song which has aired on various music-video outlets such as VH1 Classic. The track was recorded at Trident Studios, London and the piano on the record was performed by either Rick Wakeman or Blue Weaver. Mark Paytress notes that both pianists may have played separate parts on the song, with Wakeman contributing only the piano glissandos that feature several times throughout the song. Wakeman, who was desperate for work at the time to pay his rent, had bumped into Bolan in Oxford Street, who offered him the session. Wakeman pointed out to Tony Visconti that the record did not actually need a piano player. Visconti suggested that he could add a gliss; Wakeman said that Visconti could do that, to which Bolan replied, "you want your rent, don't you?" Wakeman did and earned £9 for his efforts. Saxophones were played by Ian McDonald of King Crimson. Producer Visconti later recalled: "He played all the saxes, one baritone and two altos. I kept the baritone separate but bounced the altos to one track. I bounced the backup vocals to two tracks, making an interesting stereo image." Mark Volman and Howard Kaylan provided back up vocals. Track listing *US: Reprise / 1032 *UK: Fly Records / BUG 10 *Germany: Ariola / 10 327 AT *Denmark: Stateside / 6E 006-92700 *France: Columbia / CBS 7393 (without "There Was a Time") # "Get It On" (Marc Bolan) – 4:25 # "There Was a Time" (Marc Bolan) – 1:00 # "Raw Ramp" (Marc Bolan) – 4:14 Personnel *Marc Bolan: lead vocals, guitar *Rick Wakeman and/or Blue Weaver: electric piano and Hammond organ *Ian McDonald: baritone and alto saxophone *Steve Currie: bass guitar *Bill Legend: drums *Mark Volman and Howard Kaylan: backing vocals Chart performance It spent four weeks at the top in the UK, starting 24 July 1971 ("Hot Love" was number one for six weeks from March to May) , and it was the group's biggest hit overall, with Bolan claiming that it sold a million. It peaked on the [[Billboard Hot 100|US Billboard Hot 100 chart]] at number ten and at #12 in the Cash Box Top 100 in March 1972, becoming the band's only major US hit. The song reached No. 12 in Canada in March 1972. Weekly charts Year-end charts }} (4 weeks)}} }} (2 weeks)}} Power Station version "Get It On" was covered by The Power Station in 1985. Their version – titled "Get It On (Bang a Gong)" – was released as their second single from their debut album. The track was a strong hit on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart, where the single peaked at number nine (one place higher than the original) in the summer of 1985. |title=allmusic ((( The Power Station > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles ))) |accessdate=12 July 2009}} Meanwhile, in the UK, the song reached number 22 on the UK Singles Chart. When Robert Palmer heard that the other Power Station members had recorded demos for "Bang a Gong", he asked to try out vocals for it. Before long, the band had decided to record the entire album with Palmer. |title=allmusic ((( The Power Station > Biography ))) |accessdate=12 July 2009}} This single, along with "Some Like It Hot", became The Power Station's signature songs. On 13 July 1985, The Power Station (as well as Duran Duran), had a participation at Live Aid, on the Philadelphia concert, in which the band performed the song, this time, with the British singer Michael Des Barres on vocals. The female dancer featured in the video is American dancer/singer-songwriter Sara Carlson.Sara Carlson music dance art|My Story @saracarlson.net Retrieved 30 November 2012. The song also was performed live on the Miami Vice episode "Whatever Works", with Michael Des Barres on vocals, where all of the then-touring group had cameos. Track listings 7" vinyl single * US: Capitol Records / B-5479 * UK: Parlophone / R 6096 * Australia: EMI / A1510 * Europe: EMI / 20 0632 7 12" vinyl single * US: Capitol Records / V8646 * UK: Parlophone / 12R 6096 * Europe: Parlophone / 1C K 060 20 0631 6 * Canada: Capitol Records / V 75107 Chart performance Other cover versions * In 1979, studio disco group Witch Queen released a disco version of the song, simply titled, "Bang A Gong". It peaked at number eight on the disco charts. Sampling and references British dance act Bus Stop (known in the US as "London Bus Stop") sampled the vocals from the T. Rex original in their 2000 pseudo-cover of the song, which charted at No. 59 in the UK. The alt-country band Old 97's referenced the line "you got the teeth of the Hydra upon you" on the track "Singular Girl" from the album Satellite Rides. References Category:1971 singles Category:1979 singles Category:1985 singles Category:T. Rex (band) songs Category:The Power Station (band) songs Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Songs written by Marc Bolan Category:Song recordings produced by Tony Visconti Category:Song recordings produced by Bernard Edwards Category:1971 songs Category:Fly Records singles Category:Reprise Records singles Category:Parlophone singles